


Cody's Coda

by SailorSol



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Homecoming, M/M, Reunions, Soft Wars verse, Stealing someone else's AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: It's so late that it's almost early by the time Cody makes it back to his house. The Torrent party was everything he had ever hoped his brothers would have, and while he knows there would have been space for him to stay the night, he was looking forward to his own bed with the over-sized stack of pillows. He's relaxed and tired enough that he almost misses the signs that someone has been inside since he left in the early afternoon.Cody comes home to find a surprise waiting for him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 326
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Cody's Coda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ever After, Happily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999575) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> This won't make much sense without reading project0506's Soft Wars stories first. This story is a tag to both "Ever After, Happily" and "Life in the Finding" where I decided those events line up because Timeline What Timeline, and I wanted Cody to get his happy ending too.

It's so late that it's almost early by the time Cody makes it back to his house. The Torrent party was everything he had ever hoped his brothers would have, and while he knows there would have been space for him to stay the night, he was looking forward to his own bed with the over-sized stack of pillows. He's relaxed and tired enough that he almost misses the signs that someone has been inside since he left in the early afternoon. Concord Dawn doesn't have to worry about things like thieves or bandits; no brother would dare be that stupid. But Cody does have to worry about _di'kut_ brothers with more balls than brains who consider pulling one over on the _Vod'alor_ to be the ultimate challenge.

He eases carefully down the hall towards the kitchen, wary of trip wires or other traps, clearing his house room by room. He's almost finished and hasn't found anything, and Cody can admit that it's setting him on edge. Either Rex's boys had gotten better at being subtle (not likely) or Fox was on planet and Cody didn't know about it (also not likely). There was the slim chance it had been Rex himself, but Cody couldn't remember doing anything to his _vod'ika_ recently to warrant retaliation. Still, someone had been in his house, and as Cody approaches his bedroom, he hasn't yet figured out why.

The door is ajar, and there is light spilling out into the hallway from the bedroom where there should only be darkness. There's a soft snuffling noise, and Cody's hand automatically moves to the blaster at his hip. He hasn't needed to use it for anything other than sport in a long time, but he was still a soldier, and Force only knew what sort of creature might be waiting for him. This is still his house, and his planet, so he's reasonably sure it's safe enough not to draw yet. He moves to one side of the door anyway, closest to the hinges where he has the best sight line into the room, and nudges it open with the toe of his boot.

The bed looks untouched at first glance, until he realizes that the ridiculous gold and cream knitted blanket Wolffe had made for him wasn't folded up with its usual military precision at the end. He hears the snuffling again and shifts until he can see the arm chair in one corner. He crosses his arms and shifts to lean one shoulder against the door frame, taking in the sight before him. The reading lamp is the source of the light, and there is a mug of what is probably long since cold tea on the table next to the chair. There is a man in the chair, sound asleep with Wolffe's blanket pulled close and a 'pad precariously balanced on his lap.

Cody smiles as Obi-Wan snuffles again, shifting enough that the 'pad finally tumbles to the ground, startling him awake. Cody tries not to laugh as Obi-Wan blinks around himself in confusion, but he hasn't gone for a weapon, and that makes something ease a little inside Cody's chest. Jedi were never meant to be soldiers.

"You're home early," Cody finally says, blue eyes darting to him instantly. His clothes are just slightly rumpled, slightly too long bangs falling into his face. At his temples and in his beard are the first streaks of silver-grey. He wears his age well.

"What time is it?" Obi-Wan asks; there's a clock next to him, but neither breaks eye contact to check it. Cody shrugs.

"Almost dawn, I imagine."

"Hm. I must have fallen asleep while waiting for you to come home," Obi-Wan says, finally standing from the chair to stretch languidly. His lips quirk into a smile, eyes crinkling. "I was starting to think I'd need to find a cloak to drop to track you down."

Cody laughs. "You could have just called me, _Mesh'la_."

Obi-Wan's cheeks flush pink. "I had hoped to surprise you."

"You did," Cody says. There were very few people in the galaxy who could make it onto Concord Dawn and into the _Vod'alor's_ bedroom without him knowing about it, but Obi-Wan had always been impressive. "I wasn't expecting you for at least two more days."

"I managed to get away from Hondo sooner than he probably would have preferred," Obi-Wan replies. His wry smile fades into something more serious. "I was ready to come home."

Cody lets a predatory smile curl across his lips. Obi-Wan is finally here, finally his, and the last piece of the puzzle slides into place. "I guess I should show you just how happy I am about that," he says, stalking across the room to claim Obi-Wan's mouth in a searing kiss. He pulls back after a moment, just enough to breathe, just enough for their foreheads to press together and he can see Obi-Wan looking back at him with a calm self-assurance Cody had never seen before. He smiles again. Cody finally has everything he had ever hoped for himself.

"Welcome home, _ner'jetii_."

**Author's Note:**

> di'kut - idiot  
> Vod'alor - chief of the Vode  
> vod'ika - little brother  
> Mesh'la - beautiful  
> ner'jetii - my Jedi


End file.
